fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Take My Sister, Please
Take My Sister, Please is episode three from season five of Full House. It originally aired on October 1, 1991. Opening Teaser In her room, Michelle seems to be having a big problem with her hiccup control, so Jesse comes to help her. After he jokingly asks her to flap her arms like a chicken and wiggle her eyes like , he says the real cure is to take a sip of water and say his catchphrase of "Have mercy!" Unfortunately, it doesn't work. Then he tries "the cure recommended by the : He scares her with a small tickle, but she can't control her hiccups. Apparently, despite him saying he was just playing with her, she walks out of her room to tell Danny. Synopsis In D.J. and Stephanie's room, D.J. is studying with her classmates, Kimmy and a boy named Rick. When Stephanie enters, she greets Rick with many puns, sits down at the one remaining chair at the little table, and props up her feet and makes herself comfortable. When D.J. sees this, she and Kimmy carry Stephanie and her chair out of the room and slam the door, and needless to say, Stephanie is not happy about it (see Quotes). Once she gets back in, that big mouth of hers does not seem to want to stop, and it costs D.J. a potential date with Rick. D.J.'s decided that's the last straw. As the guys gather in the kitchen, she uses a poster-board presentation called "My Own Room: Together We Can Make it Happen". She petitions the guys that it's time for her to have her own bedroom. Her main points are: "Interruptions" – She can't talk on the phone, do her homework, or entertain her friends without being interrupted, and that she and her sisters are in "Two Different Worlds" (see Trivia). She also mentions that Stephanie and Michelle are the same age that she and Stephanie were when they started sharing a bedroom four years ago. The guys talk it over in a huddle and they agree with D.J. She feels so relieved that she gives a kiss to each of the guys. The new arrangement is that D.J. and Michelle will switch rooms. As a result, Michelle will go across the hall and be Stephanie's new roommate, while D.J. takes over Michelle's old bedroom. Meanwhile, Jesse does his best to dodge Becky's pregnancy-induced mood swings. When Becky's Lamaze instructor, Lisa Green, holds a Lamaze class in the living room with Jesse, Becky and some of their friends who are soon to become parents, Joey and Danny compete for Lisa's affections. Obviously, Stephanie is not happy having to live with a "little shrimp". Michelle is not happy about it either. Feeling unwanted by D.J. and Michelle, Stephanie takes matters into her own hands by moving all of her belongings into the bathroom. Danny tries his "dad talk", but D.J. asks him to let her handle the situation. She talks with her sister alone. She tells her that she understands how hard it will be for her to accept the change but says that she will help her do so, adding that if she or Michelle or anyone else needs to come to her for help, be it with a problem or anything else, they can. After their heart-to-heart, the two hug each other. They then decide that maybe, just maybe, between the two of them, they can help Michelle adapt to the change (see Quotes). They walk out of the bathroom and across the hall to Michelle's soon-to-be-former room, knock on the door, and, after being granted entrance, have the same heart-to-heart with her, two-on-one, and help her accept the fact that she will be Stephanie's new roommate; in fact, Stephanie goes as far as (indirectly) apologizing to Michelle for calling her a "kindergarten baby", and even offering Michelle a bag of cookies if she will accept, which she finally does. D.J. takes it a step further and even explains that if Michelle does not move, she will miss out on a wonderful experience and that having Stephanie as a roommate was the happiest time of her life, and it is time for Michelle to be happy. As stated above, with this change, Stephanie is now the older sister in her room, and unlike D.J., she only has one rule for her new roommate as opposed to two, which is: she's the boss at all times. And also unlike D.J., there are no limitations as to who can be on whose side of the room or who can touch whose stuff or even whose friends can be in the room at any one time. With this said and done, and both sisters still arguing over who is the boss as of next time, D.J. herself is happy, and after escorting them out of her soon-to-be-current room and closing the door, can only exclaim an exciting and fist-pumping "Yes!" as she enjoys her new-found freedom for the first time in many moons. Guest stars plays Lisa Green. She is known for playing Captain Samantha Thomas on . plays Rick. In 1999, he played Uncle Matt on Two of a Kind, uncle of Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen’s characters. Quotes D.J. and Stephanie's room, D.J. is studying with her classmates, Kimmy and a boy named Rick. D.J.: Okay, chapter 6. What do we know about Jefferson? Kimmy: He owns a cleaning store, and he's married to "Weezy". Trivia D.J.: Rick Don't mind Kimmy. She has a seat reserved in summer school. Kimmy: So Rick, are you free this weekend? I know D.J.'s free this weekend. D.J.: Very subtle, Kimmy. Rick: Well, uh, I don't have any plans. But hey, you know, they're opening a new roller coaster on Saturday night at Thrill Mountain, the Squirminator. D.J.: Well, that's this weekend, when we're both free. Kimmy: Yeah, that's not obvious. her eyes Rick: Hey, I was thinking, maybe you and I... entering the room... Stephanie: Hey! You must be Rick. The Rick-Meister. Rick-A-Rama. The Rickshaw Man. Ricky Tikki Tavi! D.J.: My annoying little sister was just leaving. Stephanie: she sits down at the last chair at the table and props her feet up No, your adorable little sister was just making herself comfortable. and D.J. get up and carry Stephanie and the chair she's sitting in out of the room. Um, hey! Wait a minute! One moment, please! Can we talk? Just a—just a—door slams. How... rude! ---- Stephanie: Bye Rickmonster, Rickatoni, Rickory-dickory-dock. D.J.: Stephanie, you ruined everything! Rick was just about to ask me out! Stephanie: Maybe he’ll ask you out tomorrow. D.J.: Oh, sure. By tomorrow, he’ll find someone who can hold their corn dogs. They’ll fall in love on the Squirminator, and I’ll end up desperate and alone. Stephanie: You'll never be alone. You'll always have me. D.J.: I don't want you. You're always in my way. I'm getting my own room. You, little sister, are history. Stephanie: Come on, the Deejinizor, the Dee-jon mustard! ----- her "My Own Room: We Can Make it Happen" presentation, following the main point of Stephanie's "Interruptions"... D.J.: Moving on to my next point, Two Different Worlds: I go to high school, land of maturity; Stephanie and Michelle go to elementary school, tiny town. Now, they share a school, they should share a room. [After she calms down her sisters, who are still "children" and acting like such, unlike her...] To bring up my next point, Strange but True Facts: Stephanie and Michelle are the exact same ages Stephanie and I were when we first started sharing a room. Isn't that amazing? Joey: That is amazing. That's like Kennedy had a secretary named Lincoln, and Lincoln had a secretary named Kennedy! ... Stephanie: the guys Please don't make me live with a 4-year-old baby. Michelle: I'm not a baby. I'm 4 ¾! Stephanie: You're still a little shrimp. Michelle: Stop calling me names, you cheese-head. ... Danny: with the guys D.J. Okay, we've come to a decision. ... It just so happens that we agree with you. Starting this weekend, Michelle's going to move in with Stephanie; and D.J., you're finally going to get your own room. ---- [With their dad finally granting their older sister's wish after almost 5 years...] Stephanie: Well Michelle, I guess it's just you and me. Michelle: I don't wanna live with you. Stephanie: Why not? You look up to me. Michelle: That's because I'm short. Stephanie: Michelle, we're gonna be roommates. This should be the happiest day of your life! Michelle: Read my lips: raspberry walks away, leaving Stephanie speechless. Stephanie: Nobody wants to live with me. ---- [In what is still her room, and will be D.J.'s room for most definitely the last time, Stephanie packs her suitcase, as Comet sits on her soon-to-be-old bed, with her soon-to-be new bed (basically D.J.'s soon-to-be-old bed, sheets and all) seen in the background.] Stephanie: Comet, you don't know what it's like to have everyone against you. Well, D.J. and Michelle don't wanna live with me. I'll just find a place of my own. barks a suggestion to her. Thanks for the offer. But it might be a little crowded in your dog house. pets and hugs him. ---- is in what will be Michelle's room for most definitely the last time, and her new room for the first time in many moons. She uses some measuring tape to see what will fit in it. Then suddenly... Michelle: May I help you? D.J.: Just measuring my new room. Kimmy was right. There is enough room for a hot tub. Michelle: Not so fast, sister. This is still my room. D.J.: Michelle, you heard Dad. You're moving in with Stephanie and I'm getting this room all to myself. Michelle: You should stay in your room. Stephanie moved out. D.J.: No she didn't. Michelle: Yes she did. D.J.: No she didn't. Michelle: Yes she did. D.J.: No she didn't. Michelle: Yes she did. D.J.: Why am I arguing with a four-year-old? Michelle: A 4 ¾! [They walk over to what was Stephanie and D.J.'s room, and will be Stephanie and Michelle's room starting next time, open the door, and find Stephanie's soon-to-be-former side and Michelle's soon-to-be-current side completely empty, except for the mattress of Stephanie's old bed, and the empty shelves and open drawer chests flanking it.] D.J.: she closes the door to her soon-to-be-former room You're right, she's gone. Michelle: Duh! D.J.: Well, where did she go? Michelle: Follow me. leads D.J. to the bathroom, where they find it decked out with all of Stephanie's stuff. ---- D.J.: Steph, come on. I've given you five years. Give me five minutes. Stephanie: Fine; five minutes. her watch Ready? Go. D.J.: Steph, I know we can work this out. We always work things out. Stephanie: sternly Yeah, but this time, it's personal. D.J.: Steph, we've been through way too much together to throw it away now. We've laughed, we've cried, we weren't just roommates, we were soulmates. Stephanie: Very touching. at her watch Four minutes. D.J.: Steph, if you stay in here bathroom, this could ruin everything. Is this some kind of revenge because I've been such a terrible sister? Stephanie: No. You've been a great sister. gets up out of the tub and walks over to talk directly to her soon-to-be-former roommate. You've been a great sister. That's why I don't want you to leave. If you go, I'll miss everything: Listening in your phone calls, hearing if you got a date for the weekend, then reading your diary to see how it went. D.J.: Steph, I'll be right down the hall. You can visit me whenever you want. My door is always open...unless it's closed, and then you knock. Stephanie: But it won't be the same. D.J.: No, not exactly the same. You're gonna be the big sister in the room. Michelle is gonna look up to you just like you looked up to me. But one thing will never change: I'll always be your big sister and I'll always love you. Stephanie: I'll always love you too, Deej. both hug. D.J.: Now that we have the old team back together, maybe between the two of us, we can outsmart Michelle. Stephanie: Piece of cake! Trivia *The episode title is a take on stand-up comedian 's famous one-liner "Take my wife... please" *The first episode to feature the remodeled bathroom *Episode plot similarities: **Series premiere "Our Very First Show", where D.J. and Stephanie share a room and have to get used to it (here, in addition to D.J. getting her own room, Michelle becomes Stephanie's new roommate) **Season three's "Divorce Court", where Stephanie temporarily moved out of D.J.'s room and into what was Michelle's room at the time, and D.J. was still in the room she shared with Stephanie; Danny ultimately decided and concluded that Michelle was too young and not developmentally or maturely ready to have a roommate *D.J.'s "Two Different Worlds" point in her presentation was a reference in "Back to School Blues" (also season three), where Stephanie brings up the point that they don't live in different rooms despite being in different "world"s; precisely, this was when D.J. began junior high *Michelle saying, "Read my lips: raspberry" may be a play on " ", the phrase spoken by then-presidential candidate at the as he accepted the nomination (then proceeded to win the election and serve as the 41st U.S. President 1989–1993) *Kimmy talking about Jefferson owning a cleaning store and married to "Weezy" is a reference to George and Louise (George calls her "Weezy") Jefferson in the sitcom (1975–1985) *Michelle calling Stephanie a "cheesehead" is a reference to the nickname given to a person who lives in Wisconsin (which is famous for their cheese) and/or a fan of the *Some of Stephanie's pun nicknames for Rick are plays on the following words/phrases (see Quotes): **" " ("Ricky-Tikki-Tavi") from The Jungle Book ** ("Rickatoni") **" " ("Rickory-Dickory-Dock") *Stephanie's "Dee-jon mustard" pun is a take on , a French-style mustard *Joey's reference to "Lincoln had a secretary named Kennedy, and Kennedy had a secretary named Lincoln" is a take on what is still an urban legend *''Goof'': Joey says that have never talked in the cartoon; and while it is rare, both characters have talked in episodes of the various series *Goof: Stephanie moved into D.J.'s room when she was 5 in this episode Michelle is 4. *it is unknown if Michelle gets her room back when D.J. left for college. *4th episode where Stephanie temporary moves out. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Crying